Faithfulness At Its Finest
by MyT0xicValentine
Summary: When Dakota Cullen first sets eyes on rock band singer, Austin Carlile, she is instantly attracted. But tied down to her abusive boyfriend, James Cassells, will she ever break free? More feedback quicker updates! Lynx


_**CHAPTER ONE**_

Sitting on the grass that lined the sand, Dakota looked out towards the skyline. The sea rolled in, crashing against the rocks creating that white foamy stuff she hated. Her long dark hair blew gently in the breeze as she hugged her skinny jean clad legs.

She wasn't sure of how much more she could take. How many more times would it take, how long would it be before he actually killed her? James was her boyfriend. He was supposed to love her and want to protect her. No, thinking like that would just result in a black eye.

Sighing heavily, she put her head on her knees and closed her eyes. Her head throbbed from the slap James had given her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Dakota raised her head to see a tall, tattooed man walking towards her. His Slipknot tanktop was blowing around in the wind, black skinny jeans framing his thin legs. He had a nose ring like Dakota and he was very, very attractive. In his hand he held a leather dog lead attached to a muscular brown and white Pitbull. "You look upset, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's nothing I can't handle," she lied, running a hand through her hair.

He let his dog off the lead and sat next to her on the grass. Dakota watched as the dog galloped across the sand towards the sea. It reminded her of her own dog, a Beagle called Parker, who was probably trying to keep away from James at home.

"I'm Austin, by the way," the guy said, watching his dog leaping about in the water.

"Dakota," she replied, "Your dog is cute."

Austin placed the lead on the grass between them and smiled. "Her name is Echo. She was the first pet that my wife and I bought."

Dakota looked at him. She had literally just met this guy but she couldn't help feel a stab of disappointment.

"You're married?"

"I was," he said, "It didn't last long. I found out she had been fucking some guy she knew in high school."

Wow, poor guy.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Dakota muttered, turning back towards the sea where Echo was now digging a hole in the sand.

Austin shook his head. "It's ok. She was just a stupid band whore, I just wish I had realised sooner."

Now Dakota was confused, "A band whore?"

Austin grinned and looked at her, "Yeah man, I'm in a band. You might've heard of us, Of Mice & Men?" He gestured to the Asking Alexandria shirt she was wearing, knowing that she must like rock music.

"Oh, I know you guys! You released that album, The Flood, right?" Dakota asked, remembering that she had loved that band. It made her sick knowing that she had been forced to wear Asking Alexandria merch, just because James was the drummer.

Austin nodded. "Yeah, that's us. Anyways, what's gotten you so down?"

Dakota bit her lip, unsure of what to say. What was she supposed to say? _Oh yeah, my boyfriend abuses me physically and mentally, and threatens to beat me unrecognizable on a daily basis?_

She couldn't do that. It'd be the worst thing she could do. If James found out she had told someone...

"It's nothing important. Nothing worth telling."

At least that was true.

The sun was setting over the horizon-it was getting late. Dakota knew she should go home to James but she couldn't face it.

"I better head home with Echo," Austin sighed, "But here, take my number and text me sometime. I'm leaving for New York in two days so if you text before then, we can go for a coffee or something?"

Taking the piece of white card from him, she nodded. Suddenly a shadow fell over her.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Dakota recognised the thick English accent immediately and it made her skin prickle with fear.

Standing, she found James standing over her, his eyes full of rage.

"Nothing. I-I was getting some fresh air," Dakota stuttered, staring at the grass beneath her red converse, stuffing the card into her back pocket.

"It didn't fucking look like nothing," he spat back, "looks like you were getting cosy with this guy."

Austin stood up, frowning. "Hey man, we've literally just met. We were just talking, calm the fuck down."

James looked angry but let it drop. "Stay away from my fucking girlfriend," he growled. He grabbed Dakota's arm aggressively and pushed her towards where his car was parked on the grass, "Move."

She looked behind her, James growling as he stalked me to the car and Austin watching me leave with a confused look.

The car journey home was almost completely silent apart from James muttering "fucking whore" under his breath. Dakota stared at her knotted fingers. She hoped he would calm down by the time they got home. But he didn't.

He opened the door, pushing her inside and locking it behind him.

"What was that then?" he yelled, "Who was he?"

Dakota stood awkwardly in the corner of the living room, staring down at the dark wood floor. "I don't know who he was," she said quietly, "I was talking to him about his dog."

"Do you think he was attracted to you?"

Dakota shook her head, "No."

"Exactly," James spat, "Nobody would be attracted to you. You're just a filthy whore. But you're my filthy whore and you'll be dead meat if I see you with that dick again. Understood?"

There was the second death threat of today. Tears welled up in Dakota's eyes. How could this be the man she'd fallen in love with?

"Understood?" he yelled, lunging for her neck and slamming her into the wall. She winced as her back smashed into the corner, trying to pull James' fingers from around her neck.

"Are you not hearing me, Dakota?" James shouted in her ear, "Stay the fuck away from him!"

Dakota nodded pathetically. He dropped his hand, letting her fall to the floor.

"You're pathetic," he spat, kicking her legs and stepping over her.


End file.
